


Barefoot Blowjobs

by ikonlove



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Blowjobs, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, I don't know if it'd be light Dom/Sub or Dom/Sub undertones, I suck at tags, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mpreg, Panties, boys in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikonlove/pseuds/ikonlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanwoo's pregnant and Jinhwan's horny. </p><p> </p><p>I really suck at summaries, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barefoot Blowjobs

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy and feedback is appreciated! Have a great day! Also posted on my AFF account kellymorgan.

This had to be Jinhwan's favorite thing to come home to; Chanwoo dancing around the house barefoot and shirtless, belly bulging looking ready to burst. When they had first found out that Chanwoo was pregnant they were both nervous, but as the months come and go and their baby grows, Jinhwan wonders why he was ever scared of bringing a child into the world. 

"Jin, you're home," Chanwoo was about to run towards his husband, but after seeing Jinhwan's eyes locked on his belly, he thinks better of it. Chanwoo walks, quite fast might he had, to his waiting husband and gives him as much of a hug as his belly will allow.

"No 'hyung' after my name," Jinhwan teases.

"We've been together for 5 years, I'm not calling you hyung anymore," comes Chanwoo's sassy reply.

Jinhwan drops to the ground and puts both of his hands on Chanwoo's swollen belly, placing kisses all over it, "Okay, okay, how's our baby doing?"

"Well, 'your' baby is hungry and 'our' baby won't stop kicking me!"

Jinhwan chuckles at that, "I'm guessing your 'my' baby." Chanwoo just gives him an incredulous look, then his stomach growls as if to prove his statement about being hungry.

"If you don't feed me now you won't get to touch me for months! Which means you won't be able to knock me up again, and we both know how much you love seeing my tummy all swollen with your baby!"

Jinhwan is full on laughing into Chanwoo's stomach now, "Okay, I'll feed you, baby," he gasps through his laughter. 

Then he stands up and presses kisses all over Chanwoo's face, "If you aren't going to at least kiss my lips then don't kiss me," Chanwoo tries to say seriously even though his husband's affection is making him giggle.

Jinhwan kisses Chanwoo's lips, and the kiss starts out innocent enough until he bites Chanwoo's lip emitting a gasp from the younger. Tongues are sliding together, and gasps and moans can be heard through their loud kissing until Chanwoo pushes his hand against Jinhwan's chest.

"You know as well as I do that our baby won't let us have sex. Every time we get close he starts kicking, so you can either stop kissing me or let me blow you, but there will be no sex," Chanwoo hears Jinhwan whine, but he quickly shuts up when Chanwoo glares at him.

Jinhwan smiles at him, "Are you serious about sucking me off or was that a joke?"

"Have I ever joked about giving you a blowjob because I don't think I have," Jinhwan's eyes go dark with lust after Chanwoo's comment.

"I almost forgot how much you love a nice, thick cock in your mouth, baby boy," Chanwoo shivers at the pet name, it's been weeks since Jinhwan's called him that.

"Do you want me to go sit on the couch or do you want me to stand," Of course Jinhwan's still a gentlemen.

Chanwoo wants to just drop to his knees and let his lover continue standing because he's impatient and wants him now, but he knows it will be easier if Jinhwan's sitting down, "Can you sit, please?"

Chanwoo may be pregnant, but that doesn't stop him from using his manners, he knows that Jinhwan won't appreciate him being demanding. Jinhwan may not let Chanwoo suck him off if he's disrespectful, and he'd be devastated if he couldn't have Jinhwan's fat cock in his mouth. Jinhwan may be short in stature, but his dick makes up for it with its length and width, and Chanwoo loves having him in his mouth, stretching his lips thin on the base.

Jinhwan looks proud as he saunters over to the couch, "Good job using your manners, baby."

Chanwoo starts pushing a little on Jinhwan's back to get him to walk faster, "Please, I need you now!"

"Be patient or you won't have me," Jinhwan's trying not to laugh at Chanwoo's impatience because he's supposed to be serious and in charge right now, but he can't keep himself from giggling just a bit at his pregnant lover's antics. "And I thought you said you were hungry?"

"Yeah, well now I'm hungry for your cock so please go sit on the couch! Thank you," Chanwoo's a little relieved when Jinhwan finally plops down on the couch.

When Chanwoo settles between his legs, Jinhwan's whole demeanor changes, "Take off your pants and put your hands behind your back when you're done."

Chanwoo shivers at the dominance in his husband's voice, he slips off his pants and is left in grey, cotton panties then puts his hands behind his back like he was told to.

"I won't be too rough with you since you are carrying our child, but I'm not going soft either," Jinhwan stares down at his lover who's between his legs looking at the ground. "Those are pretty panties, baby. My little whore dressed up for me, didn't he? Did you plan this?"

Chanwoo looks up as Jinhwan spoke to him, "Yes sir, I planned this."

"And what are you, baby," Jinhwan questions him.

"I'm your little whore."

"Good, color?" 

Chanwoo knows he has to answer this question, but his brain can't come up with words right now. His brain finally processes the question and he shakily replies, "Green."

"Good, good boy. What are our safewords, baby?"

Chanwoo knows this, they've been doing things like this since they'd met in high school, "Red for stop and yellow for slow  
down."

Jinhwan smiles down at him then unzips his pants and pulls them down his legs, "Get to work then, slut."

Chanwoo feels pleasure build in his gut just from the name. He lowers his head to Jinhwan's cock and gives the head a kitten lick. Chanwoo smears the precum that beads at the tip on his lips then licks from the base to the head. He moans at the taste, musky and so Jinhwan, before he gives his cock another long lick from the head to the base. He can't wait for Jinhwan to fuck his face, make him messy.

Chanwoo fits his lips around the head, and sucks like his life depends on Jinhwan's cock and pleasing him. He slowly sinks his mouth down on his lover's cock before dragging his head back up. 

"Do you think I can start fucking your mouth now, baby, or do you need more time," Jinhwan's voice doesn't sound the least bit strained and he doesn't sound at all winded, but, then again, Jinhwan's always had amazing self control.

Chanwoo looks up at Jinhwan with his large doe eyes before replying, "You can fuck my mouth now, Sir."

"Color?"

"Green."

"Good, I'm going to start thrusting now, okay? If it gets too much squeeze my thighs," That's always their signal when Chanwoo has his hands behind his back, keeps Jinhwan from getting confused.

Jinhwan threads his hands in Chanwoo's hair before starting to thrust. The first few thrusts are slow and shallow, but when Jinhwan knows for sure that Chanwoo's okay, he picks up the pace. Jinhwan's thrusting hard and deep down Chanwoo's throat without Chanwoo gagging. He was always thankful for Chanwoo's lack of a gag reflex, makes him worry less. Chanwoo's lips are stretched thin on Jinhwan's girth and his tongue laves every inch that he can, spit and precum all down his chin and dripping on his pregnant belly.

"You're such a good little whore for me even when you have my baby in your belly. Tell me, do you want another once this one's born? You want me to keep you pregnant, show people how much of a slut you are for my cock? You're doing so well, swallowing my cock like I never give it to you, you're so greedy. My greedy, little baby boy."

Chanwoo's got Jinhwan's cock all the way down his throat, and his nose is in the neatly trimmed hair at the base of Jinhwan's cock. Jinhwan pulls his cock out of Chanwoo's mouth, ignoring his whine and grabs his face, "Do you want me to cum in your mouth or on your face?"

"Mouth, mouth please, Sir. W-Want to swallow all of you, want you to fill my belly in both ways," Chanwoo's voice sounds scratchy, and Jinhwan knows if he weren't so close now, and he lasted as long as he usually did, then Chanwoo wouldn't have a voice at all.

"What a naughty little boy. I'll cum in your mouth just because you beg so prettily," Chanwoo can't hide his excitement at his husband's words.

Then, Jinhwan's thrusting into Chanwoo's mouth again. Six more thrusts is all it takes for him to cum in his baby's mouth. Chanwoo knows not to swallow until Jinhwan sees, so he slips Jinhwan's cock out of his mouth and opens wide.

"My cum fills your mouth so well, baby. Go ahead and swallow, I know you're dying to," Chanwoo swallows, trying to savor the taste of his lover's seed before opening his mouth to show Jinhwan that it's all gone. Jinhwan drags his finger in the mess of liquids on Chanwoo's chin then brings the finger to Chanwoo's mouth for him to clean.

"Color?"

Chanwoo replies with a breathy, "Green."

"Good boy. Now, do you want me to take care of you?"

Chanwoo looks down at his belly, knowing full well that he's already cum, but he's scared Jinhwan will be disappointed in him.

"Stand up baby and I'll take care of you," Jinhwan helps Chanwoo stand then notices the wet spot on the front of Chanwoo's panties. "Did my baby boy already cum? Did you cum just from my cock in your mouth?"

"Y-," Chanwoo clears his throat then continues, "Yes sir, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, baby, you're not in trouble. I'm actually kind of proud that my baby can cum from just my cock in his mouth," Jinhwan strokes Chanwoo's cheek before pulling his messy panties down. "My baby's so soft and smooth, did you wax recently?"

"Yes sir, I didn't like all the hair down there, it made me feel less pretty," Chanwoo's blushing bright red as Jinhwan stands then grabs his hand and leads him to their bathroom.

"I think you look pretty either way, baby," Jinhwan's started to run a bath for Chanwoo, knowing he needs to relax after being on his knees for so long otherwise he'll have to deal with a snappy, sore, pregnant husband. 

"I know, I just feel prettier like this." After Jinhwan checks the temperature, he helps Chanwoo step into the tub before slipping in behind him.

"Why don't you rest and I'll wash you off. Do you want to eat afterwards or do you want to go straight to bed?" Chanwoo knows Jinhwan wants him to eat, so he will.

"I'll eat then go to sleep," Jinhwan gives Chanwoo a pride filled look then presses a kiss to his temple. 

"You're so good to me, I'm so happy I have you and our little one in my life," Jinhwan's started lightly rubbing a loofa over Chanwoo's chest as he whispers praises in his ear. Chanwoo doesn't even remember the rest of the bath or eating, but he's glad to be in bed with his head on his husband's chest. 

"I love you, Jinhwan hyung."

"I thought you weren't going to call me hyung anymore," Jinhwan teases.

"I won't suck you off ever again if you keep teasing me."

"You wound me, Chan, my heart aches at your words," Jinhwan places a hand over his heart as he pretends to actually have been wounded.

Chanwoo's reply makes them both giggle, "You mean your dick aches!" 

When Jinhwan stops laughing he replies with a giggly "I love you too, Chanwoo."

Chanwoo replies with "I take it back, I only love you for your dick," Which throws them into another fit of giggles.


End file.
